kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
University of Arcane Studies
A prestigious university located in Sectum known for producing many talented archmages and scholars. Arcane refers to old arts that are obscure or rarely taught elsewhere. This primarily means magic, however they also provide many other subjects within the curriculum, though unlike Archipalego's College for the Talented, most of the subjects if not most, revolves around magicks of some form. History Founded by an archmage "Robert Greth Faris" around 750 years ago. He noticed the lack of teachers available for young people with magic potential with little money. There were schools at the time but they segregated pupils of different magic from one another. He is talented in many schools of magic so using Geomancy managed to construct a small school in Sectum. It was intended to house pupils of all ages, as the only teachers available at the time were expensive private tutors. He dreamed of a school where pupils can work with one another and experiment in other areas of magic if they so desired. As the curriculum provides courses for all magicks, pupils can try new magic. Faris believed that the only way to develop and grow, was for everyone to work together. The cost of the lessons were minimal and the passionate teachers hired were hand selected by Faris. After a few years he realised he had to expand the school if he wanted to continue his dream. However he died before its completion. Present The university has continued to grow and expand. Now housing just under 300 pupils they select only the best. They have around 34 teachers, each a specialist in one or more subjects. Each passionate and willing to teach to the future generation. Every year they continue to produce talented young mages and scholars that will contribute greatly to this world. Enrollment The university actively monitors the progress of students who possess talent in a field of magic. Once they reach 15 or 16 they will notify the family or guardians. They may also inform the potential pupil themselves in certain situations. The students are then given a certain period of time to arrive at the university and apply for a place. There is a fee per year, the school intends to provide quality education as opposed to making money. Research and Development Within the premises, also located is a research and development building. They rarely focus on material and physical objects. Instead they experiment with magic and attempt to discover new magicks or increase existing magicks efficiency. Some of the discoveries have been controversial or extremely destructive and have been withheld from the public, with various politcal leaders agreeing to these actions. Defences Since they are constantly on the pinnacle of discovering new magicks. They are constantly in the interests of various organisations that desire the multiple reports that the university conducts. Each teacher is an expert in a school of magic, most are on the levels of archmage and able to defend the school in case of attacks. Facilities Despite the stereotype of mages being weak. The university often encourages pupils to spend as much time in the gym as in the library. The gym provides equipment that helps develop physical muscles, reflexes and endurance. A large lake where students can often relax in, located within a forest that surrounds the main buildings but remains within the walls of the school. They also have a medical facility that hires nurses, doctors, psychiatrists and physiologists. A large library is located near the main buildings, containing several tomes on all topics from magicks, to fairy tales. Though naturally the number of books are limited by the walls and shelf space. Also located within its premises is two dorms that house male and female students seperately. Report Conducted by: SK Category:History Category:Magic Category:Social/Culture